


Et Oculus Tempestas

by agirlnamedtruth



Series: Strength In Numbers [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nimueh wants to stop fighting, just for one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et Oculus Tempestas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Camelot Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com) prompt "sour". Can be set in the [Strength In Numbers](http://archiveofourown.org/series/81097) 'verse or read alone.

It was weakness, she knew. She’d spent too many nights alone, hating him, missing what they’d all had. She wanted to taste happiness, sweet on her tongue, again. Even if it killed her to admit it.

She crept into Uther’s chambers, the floor cold and the door creaking as she closed it behind her. She left the covers where they were, crawling over them until she reached him. Laying a gentle hand on his chest, she made herself comfortable beside him and kissed him to wake him.

She felt him smile, his eyes still closed and her own heart quieted when he kissed her back, his hands coming up to hold her. Everything would be alright again. They could still be healed. They could still be forgiven.

"Ygraine..." Uther mumbled against her lips, kissing her harder, holding her tighter. Nimueh froze and broke the kiss, a cold shiver running through her. She tried not to take it personally, after all, if a warm body crawled into her bed while she was sleeping, she'd likely think she was dreaming of Ygraine as well.

Nimueh sighed. She should leave it there, leave him sleeping, leave him with a fond dream of their lost love but what would that leave her? Another night alone. Another night to cry herself to sleep.

"No, my king," she decided instead, using submissive words and a broken tone to show she wasn't there to fight.

"Nimueh," he said, for a second with the same nostalgic smile on his face. She smiled and brought her fingers to his lips, to savour the smile she never got to see anymore but he caught her wrist. The smile faded and he didn't even open his eyes. He just turned his head away.

"Get out," he said, letting go of her hand.

Nimueh frowned; didn't he want peace between them? Didn't he want just one moment of happiness again?

"Uther?" she said, trying again but he turned his back on her. Her ideas of sweetness turned sour in her mouth, like a tart apple she regretted biting into and had no choice but to swallow.

"Fine," she said, getting off the bed. "I hope you are happy in your misery."

This time she didn't tread lightly, she left like a storm, slamming the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
